Son Fantôme
by nofal
Summary: Quoi que j'apprenne, je ne sais pas, pourquoi je saigne et pas toi… J.J. Goldman


**Disclaimer :**  
>Rien n'est à moi tout est à J.K. Rowling.<p>

Il y a deux extraits de chanson dans ce oneshot : Pas Toi de J.J. Goldman et The One That Got Away de Katy Perry.

Étant fan de la relation Hermione/Severus, je me suis demander ce qu'aurait donner une vrai relation et non une fiction où tout est bien qui finit bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Son Fantôme<strong>

Elle le savait. Elle l'avait toujours su. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre elle et lui il y avait toujours eu Lily. A jamais avait t-il dit. Oui à jamais. Au début, stupide adolescente, elle avait cru que ça ne lui fera rien qu'il en aime une autre. Puis en vieillissant elle avait cru qu'elle arriverait à le changer. Mais voilà, tout espoir meurt un jour et son espoir était mort ce soir. A l'aube de ses 30 ans elle se tenait dans leur chambre... Enfin _sa_ chambre, car il ne vivait même pas ensemble. A ses pieds trainait une photo jaunie par le temps. Une photo d'une magnifique jeune fille rousse aux yeux émeraude qui riait aux éclats.

Lily avait toujours été un fantôme dans la tête d'Hermione. Rien de très concret. Mais cette photo lui arrachait le cœur… Tout devenait concret. Quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle dise il y aurait toujours Lily avant elle. Il ne tournerait jamais la page. Il y aurait toujours _son_ fantôme. Et pourtant la jeune femme avait multiplié les efforts. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie après la morsure de Nagini. Elle c'était battue pour qu'il n'aille pas à Azkaban. Elle l'avait aidé à prendre un nouveau départ.

Au début cela n'avait été que purement sexuel. Et puis elle avait pris conscience de ces sentiments alors stupide, naïve et innocente, elle lui avait avoué. Il l'avait fixé de son regard abyssal et répliqué de son même ton froid qu'il utilisait avec ses élèves : « J'aime Lily. » Deux mots. Deux mots qu'elle avait ignorés. Ils avaient continués leur relation. Cette relation était malsaine, perverse, mauvaise, mais elle ne pouvait sans passer. Il était son mât auquel se rattacher en pleine tempête. Sans lui elle coulerait. Elle avait tourné sa vie exclusivement autour de lui. Que faire s'il elle n'avait plus son point d'attache ?

Severus avait savamment empêché toutes attaches sentimentales entre eux. Il ne vivait pas ensemble, il ne l'épouserait pas et il ne lui avait jamais dit « je t'aime ». Non tout ça appartenait à un fantôme. A _son_ fantôme.

Hermione continuait d'observer la photo. Elle était tombée amoureuse de la seule personne qu'il ne fallait pas. Même Malfoy aurait été mieux. Non, Severus était un être froid qui la repoussait aussitôt l'acte fini mais qui continuait à la voir malgré tout parce que _c'était un homme._

Elle se laissa tomber au sol et continua d'observer la photo. C'est à ce moment que Severus entra dans la pièce. Il la regarda. Il regarda ses larmes. Et il regarda la photo. Son regard insensible aux pleurs de la jeune femme c'était adouci quand il avait regardé la photo. Et Hermione nota ce changement. Elle se leva et sorti en passant devant lui. Il l'ignora et alla s'asseoir lui aussi devant la photo un air calme et presque heureux sur le visage. _Lily_.

Hermione s'observait devant son miroir. Demain elle aurait 30 par Merlin. Elle n'allait pas restée toute sa vie la greluche qui se fait avoir par un homme ! Elle secoua la tête… C'était son point d'attache. Sans lui, elle n'était rien. Et aujourd'hui, il venait de la briser. Ni plus ni moins.

Elle songea à Harry et Ron… Cela faisait 5 ans qu'elles ne les avaient pas vu. Ils lui en avaient voulu. Ron, qu'elle ne l'aime pas, Harry, qu'elle soi jalouse de sa mère. _Lily_.

A quoi bon ? Ce dit-elle.

_« Quoi que j'apprenne, je ne sais pas, pourquoi je saigne et pas toi… »_

Alors elle sortit de son appartement et transplana à Pré Au Lard puis marcha d'un pas vif vers le château. Elle passa les grilles et ignora la demeure de son enfance. Elle se sentait vide. Il n'y avait plus rien en elle. Continuant à marcher d'un pas vif elle prit la direction du lac. Une fois devant, elle l'observa. Il était noir comme la nuit. Comme les yeux de son amant. Elle frissonna et se mit à pleurer doucement.

_« In another life, I would be your girl. »_

Elle fit un pas vers le vide et tomba dans l'eau. Le froid glacial l'étreignit dans une étreinte mortelle et elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercée par l'eau comme un enfant par sa mère. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal, mais cette douleur était sa pénitence. Son esprit ce vidait. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de souffrance, plus d'amour. Ils n'étaient plus là. Lui. Et son fantôme. Elle était seule mais ce sentit vivante aux portes de la mort. Paradoxalement cela faisant plus de 10 ans qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi vivante. Alors elle sombra.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Voilà qu'en avez vous pensé ? Une petite reviews ? :)<strong><br>**


End file.
